Illuminated
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Someone has to take care of him because heaven knows he'll never take care of himself. A Jac one-off of The Untouchable.


**My first Jo and Mac fic. I'm kind of proud of it if I do say so myself. They're just so darn cute and my muse will not be ignored. **

**Dedicated to Rachel and Marina, my fellow team Jac buddies. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I highly doubt I would be writing fanfic about it. **

**

* * *

**_Time waits for no one,  
So do you want to waste some time,  
Oh oh tonight, don't be afraid of tomorrow,  
Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight_

_Suddenly my eyes are open,  
Everything comes into focus,  
We are all illuminated,  
Lights are shining on our faces,  
Blinding  
_-Illuminated by Hurts;

* * *

"Mac," Her voice pulled him from the fog his head had generated as her cold fingers encircled his wrist, "time for bed." She stood just a breath from being flush against his side and, as his body slumped with exhaustion, he leaned ever so softly against her.

"Jo," He breathed her name and shook his head, "there's work to be done."

"I don't know if anyone has ever informed you," She drawled as she slowly pulled him from his office, "but the cardinal rule of paperwork is to avoid it at all costs."

"Thanks for enlightening me." He couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from upturning as her fingers intertwined with his and she pushed the call button for the elevator, "Really, Jo, I'll be fine."

"Fine?" She shook her head, "Mac Taylor, you've been awake for three days straight, you've been kidnapped, run out to hell and back, pistol whipped, and had someone you know murdered. Darlin', I don't know what kind of world you're living in but where I'm from that's anything but fine. Now, do me a favor, shut the hell up and let me take care of you."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled but allowed her to take control. The darkness of the city seemed to ease the pain in his head as she lead him to her car in the car park. Exhaustion was all consuming as she opened the door and helped him inside. Protests died on his lips as she leaned over and buckled him in.

She looked like an angel in the glow of the dashboard light. Some indeterminable country song floated softly from the speakers encompassing them in a vocal blanket of twangs and fiddles. She sang along with the song as they wove through the disturbingly vacant New York City streets until they reached her apartment building. When he was about to ask why she hadn't taken him to his apartment she answered for him, "You shouldn't be alone with your noggin all knockered about the way it is and Ellie has school in the morning and she'll sleep through her alarm if I leave her alone."

Three fingers raised with his pointer finger and thumb forming a circle, he gave her back the controls of his life. Sleepily he stumbled out of the SUV and followed her blindly up the stairs to her third floor apartment. The lights of the apartment were dimmed and he smiled at Ellie asleep on the couch with a biology book draped across her chest. She didn't stay asleep though, at her mother's presence the young girl blinked her eyes open, "Mama?"

"Hey Sweets," Jo dropped a kiss to the girl's head as she placed her keys on the end table, "Detective Taylor's a little injured so he's going to be staying with us tonight. You head on to bed and I'll check your homework in the morning before school."

"Okay," Ellie closed her book, tossing it on the table before kissing her mother's cheek, "Night Mama. Night Detective."

"Good night," Mac rasped and gave her a slight wave.

Jo turned and smiled at her superior, "Come on, Cowboy, let's get you into bed." She lead him through the apartment to her room that was just off the small office on the far side of the apartment, "There's no guest room so you'll be in here and I'll be on the pullout."

"Jo," He protested, "I can-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up and let me take care of you?" She cocked an eyebrow as her head tilted to the left, "You're injured, you're my guest, that means you take the bed and I won't hear another word to the contrary."

He nodded and toed off his shoes before turning back to her, "Share? We're adults."

"That's acceptable," Jo nodded and moved to help him with his clothing, "you're just about dead on your feet, aren't you?"

"Pretty close to it." He agreed as she slid off his suit jacket. He swallowed hard as she unbuttoned his dress shirt and left him in his slacks and undershirt. She stood back, "At least take off your belt because that's bound to make life uncomfortable."

He chuckled as she disappeared into the bathroom to prepare herself for bed. With little thought of propriety his slacks joined the rest of his clothing in a pile on the floor as he climbed into the bed and burrowed under the covers. The bed smelled of lilacs and rainstorms which proved to relax him even further. That fact was hardly surprising, Jo had a relaxing air about her – she always managed to put everything and everyone at ease. He felt her more than heard her when she returned from the bathroom. He could hear her as she picked his clothes up from the floor and folded them over a chair before coming around the bed and climbing in beside him.

"Thank you," He managed before drifting from consciousness.

For the first time in a long while Mac let his body fully cave to the peace sleep could offer and the same could be said about Jo herself. Things were changing and neither of them fought it when their limbs tangled in the middle of the night or when they woke up cuddling the next morning. There was no explanations necessary, they just were.


End file.
